Ydolem Noskcaj
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." :) - Ydolem. Ydolem Noskcaj (Numbuh -10.11) is the 10-year-old daughter of Edak and Ave Noskcaj in the Gameverse, Negative of Melody Jackson. She is the greatest secret-keeper in DNK, and can be counted on to keep any secret, alongside her brother, Ynnad Noskcaj, a magic user. She is therefore the Leader of Sector -L, a sector meant to hold precious secrets. She is a shadowbender, and her shadow, Hsa, is Leanne's shadow, Ash's Negative (but not really, just the inverted name). Nextgen Series Sometime afrer Nerehc Onu became DNK leader, Ydolem requested to be made leader of the secret-keeping sector, -L. As a test, Nerehc entrusted her his secret of desiring peace in the Negaverse, and having proven that trust, Ydolem was made Sector Leader. In Down in the Negaverse, Ydolem and Ynnad are working at Sector -L and taking the secrets of customers, afterwards resting to watch Sapphire Happy. As Cire is insensitively yelling at her about blowing secrets, another customer comes to their treehouse as Ydolem takes her secret. The secret shocks Ydolem, so she goes to bed the rest of the night. The next day at school, Ydolem is attacked by bully nerds for the secret, but she gets away when Ynnad turns them into chickens. They ditch school to go to the mall, where Ydolem makes a Sapphire Happy doll in a Break-a-Bear Workshop. Another gang of nerds attack her, but Ynnad saves her again. Ydol recognized the nerds as operatives, and believes Cire might've sent them on her, and confronts the boy at school. They engage in a battle, which abruptly ends when Cire accidentally announces he's gay--a secret which ultimately becomes not a big deal as most other kids are. However, Ydolem discovers the DNKG marking on Ynnad's arm, realizing he's a traitor. Ynnad tortures her for the secret she has, but all of the school kids defend Ydolem since she's keeping secrets for all of them. Ynnad makes his escape, and Ydolem trusts Nollid with taking the secret - location of the Octogan - out of her mind and locking it in a jar. Later that Halloween, Ydolem dresses as Sapphire Happy, and becomes her for real when the Curse of Monsters spreads. With her new angel body, Ydolem flies to Aipyks and wishes for the Nimbi to join forces with her Earth DNK. She almost persuades them, but they brand her as trying to make them surrender to Nerehc, and the spell unfortunately wears off as she changes back to normal and is captured. Later, Nerehc and Sector -W7 invade Aipyks, in which Ahcniea finds Ydolem's cell and frees her. They all then witness Nerehc and Ibsej's alliance between their two DNKs. On Christmas, Ydolem goes shopping with Nollid, Nosam, Sicnarf, and Ininap at the mall. Ydolem is upset because she loved going shopping with her brother, so for Christmas, Nollid promises to turn Ynnad into a toad for her. Ydolem is captured with many other operatives by the DNKG, but escape with Emorej's help. She, Ibyf, Aliehs, and Egroeg & AlyakAm are brought by Nil and Niyus's shadows to scare and defeat Avakam, saving their masters. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Ydolem watches the failed wedding between Lucifer and Sipa. Ydolem stares confusedly when Ragus's Nerehc doll comes to life and starts talking. After Nerehc gets his body back and the operatives meet Cresselia, Ydolem goes with Nollid and Ikuyim to Positive Iceland to search for Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik. They find the two in their Positives' house as Ydolem brings up the topic of the secret AlyakAm entrusted her with several months ago. She thinks this secret has to do with why the two came here. When Misty Greene walks in on the group and discovers their identity as Negatives, she freezes them in a Time Stop, but Egroeg and Alyak were immune as they attempt to capture the woman. However, their chi-blocks wore Misty's Stop off, allowing Nollid to capture the kids. After Nerehc interrogates the traitors, Ikuyim mentions Ydolem's supposed secret. Ydolem refuses to break her vow of keeping secrets, despite Sicnarf pressuring her to tell them. Nollid and Nerehc support this decision, and Nollid takes Ydol home afterward. In Field Day!, Ydolem announces the Whisper Hour game, where players must entrust a secret to their partner. Battles *Ydolem vs. nerd bullies. *Ydolem vs. Cire Ztivroh. *Ydolem vs. Ynnad Noskcaj (one-sided). *Ydolem vs. Nimbi operatives. *Ydolem, Aliehs, Egroeg & AlyakAm, and Ibyf vs. Avakam (jumpscare). Relationships Nerehc Onu Nerehc was the first DNK operative to trust Ydolem with his special secret, and once she proved herself, he put Ydolem in charge of the legendary secret-keeping sector, Sector -L. Ydolem was very grateful for this opportunity, and was determined to keep Nerehc's secret and never betray him. Ynnad Noskcaj Ynnad is Ydolem's younger brother, her second-in-command who stores secrets alongside her. But little did she know her brother is a traitor to the DNK, and hoped to find any sort of secret fatal against Nerehc. Ydolem was very crushed when she learned of his treachery, and refused to be a part of it. Nollid Kroy Nollid and Ydolem appear to be close friends, as she trusted him with a really important secret she had him magically take out of her head. Appearance Ydolem has long black hair and white eyes with black outline. She wears a black T-shirt with white pants, and black shoes. Personality Ydolem is a very quiet girl who rarely talks unless someone is talking to her. She's very kindhearted and gentle, and respects everyone's privacy, keeping anyone else's secrets she hears to her grave, such as a secret Nerehc has told her. She rarely lets herself be noticed and likes to hang out in dark, quiet places. Powers As per her secret-keeping talents and quietness, Ydolem is a shadowbender, and her shadow's name is Hsa, which sounds like "Hush." Her main skill is the Shadow Veil, and loves to hide in shady areas with her Veil. But when forced to, Ydolem is fairly proficient in combat using her powers. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Field Day! Trivia *Her personality is loosely based on Ruby Gloom's. **Her favorite show is Sapphire Happy, the Negaverse version of said show. *Her Sburb Title would be Keeper of Knowledge, for her secret-keeping prowess. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Nega-Sector L Members